


Congratulations it's a Cowboy

by ParadoxicalPuppy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Cowboy son, Dad Gabe, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalPuppy/pseuds/ParadoxicalPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes meets Jesse McCree and gets sudden dad feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel sat across from the youth, arms folded over his chest as he just watched him. He was in his teens, one hand cuffed to the table, the other in a sling. He had glanced up through his tousled hair briefly, eye falling on the stitched up cut on the Commanders cheek that would probably leave a scar, before he looked down again. 

The man didn't speak for a long moment, just taking in the appearance of the teenager. Swollen black eye, busted lip, swollen cheek, broken arm. All injuries he had had before Blackwatch had even made their move.

 “...How old are you, kid?” he asked finally.

 “Seventeen, Sir” he replied after a moment. Gabriel had thought that he was going to give him attitude, but the kid was tired. Not tired in the normal way, in the 'tired of life' sort of way. Of someone who had never been given a break in their life. Like he had accepted that this was all life had in store for him. At seventeen.

 “... Where's your Mamá?” he asked next.

 “Dead, Sir”

 “And your father?” 

“Dead, hopefully, Sir”

 “Who's been taking care of you? The gang?”

 “My Uncle, Sir. He introduced me to the gang” he said glancing up again.

 “He did this to you?” he gestured to the eye. 

“Yes, Sir” Gabriel tapped his elbow as he regarded the teen closely.

 “Do you have any other family?”

 “None that I know how to find or care to look for” he half shrugged. 

Silence again while he thought. 

“That's a good aim you have, bet it's better with both eyes, your Uncle teach you how to shoot?” 

“No, Sir, my Mamá taught me that” he said starting to look confused. These weren't the sort of questions he had been expecting. “Mamá started teaching me how to fix up cars an' bikes before she passed” he offered.

 “Oh, you're a budding mechanic?”

 “Not really, ain't managed to fix anything yet, I was only a pup when my Ma' passed, hadn't a chance to learn all her tricks” he explained then sighed “My pa left when I were nine, good riddance, he were nastier than my Uncle an just as handy with his fists. Never knew what happened, came home from school one day and he were gone. Mama passed when I were twelve an' my Uncle took me in” he said watching him “That's it. Only skill I have is my aim, oh, and I can make a mean cup of coffee”

 Gabriel just watched and listened, tapping his elbow again in thought when he had finished.

 “You know, _mijo,”_ and if the kid didn't perk up like a pup when he heard that word “I could have ended up just like you when I was a kid” he said carefully “I lost my Pa when I was twelve, tried to join a gang because I thought it was the best way of earning lots of money to support my family. My uncle beat my ass all the way back to my Mamá” he smiled faintly “I was lucky, I got my second chance before I got in too much trouble, and I had a supportive family to make sure I stayed on track” he said leaning forward so his elbows were on the table between them.

 “I have a choice for you, and a promise, you seem like a good kid who got dealt a shit hand” he explained.

 “First, I promise you, I will pull every string, every favour and every bit of influence I have to my name to make sure you stay out of jail” he said letting that settle in “I will fight in your corner, alright?”

 Jesse stared, giving a faint nod, unable to speak.

 “Because you're underage and have no family that means you'll either end up in a detention centre or a child care system until you age out in.. a year or so?” he asked “or, if you want to, you can sign up to join Overwatch, I'll vouch for you, what ever it takes. You can use that aim of yours to help make the world a better place. Choice is yours, think on it” he said leaning back again.

 There was silence for a long moment. Jesse watching him like he was waiting for a catch, like he expected a trap of some kind.

 “.. _Por qué?”_ he asked quietly _“Why are you willing to help me?”_

 “ _Because you deserve better than the hand you've been dealt, mijo”_

 He shifted, patting the teens shoulder awkwardly when he hid his face in his sling. This is about the time he would usually say 'don't be a bitch about it' but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Jesse agreed then and there to join Overwatch, and Gabriel kept his word. He hadn't expected 'Whatever it takes' to include becoming a legal guardian but he had promised.

 Gabriel took the time to explain and made sure Jesse knew what everything meant before either of them signed anything. He had made sure Jesse was released into his care before leaving the interrogation room. Commander Reyes had never been above using his rank to get his way, as long as word didn't get back to Jack about him bending the rules again. He'd taken Jesse straight to the Blackwatch medics to get a proper check up and taken him for a proper meal.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad feelings intensify.

Getting the paperwork had taken longer than he would have liked (but a lot less than anyone else would have had to wait) so he had sent the rest of his team back to base, him and Jesse staying at the safe house while the legalities were being worked out.

Jesse slept a lot.

Could be the painkillers he had been given for his injuries, could have just been because he felt safe for the first time in possibly years. Well fed, warm, safe with a man who had already snarled at one of the other agents for a look he had thrown Jesse's way. Nothing was official yet and Gabriel was already getting protective of the kid.

Commander Reyes frowned as he glanced over at the sleeping brat. He'd fallen asleep on the couch after eating, barely getting half an hour into the film showing on the TV. Gabe had went and grabbed a blanket for him and returned to the arm chair to watch the film alone.

Though, it was a terrible film. Gabe wished he could get the two hours back he had wasted on it.

His thumb traced over the stitched up cut across his cheek. No doubt it would be yet another scar, but it could have been worse. If Jesse had been on top of his game he probably would have been dead.

_They thought they had gotten everyone. This was just a routine check, making sure no one was hiding out while also gathering evidence and the like._

_They had been too cocky._

_Gabe and two of his agents had been laughing, no where near as alert as they should have been considering they were still technically on a mission. So when they had moved to check one of the back rooms they were caught by surprise._

_The third agent pulled back the second as he was struck in the shoulder, Gabe recoiled back by the door frame when a bullet nicked his cheek._

_Fuck, he deserved that for being a dumbass._

“ _You okay McKenzie?” he asked getting a grunt and an unhappy “Aye, Commander”_

_He gave a faint sigh of relief, they'd managed another mission without losing anyone, he was going to make sure they finished it that way. Gabriel tilted his head, hearing a soft curse and a scuffle of someone struggling to reload._

_Quick as a blink he moved in, darting and moving in an unpredictable pattern. Which had been a waste of time he had realised, towering over the turned over desk that the shooter had used for cover, twin shot guns aimed down, directly into the face of a terrified teen._

_One huge wide eye peered up at him from under a mess of brown hair, pupil blown in fear. His other eye was bruised and swollen, the ugly purple mark running down his cheek. He held his gun between his knees as he tried to reload with one hand, the other held up in a sling. Well, a scarf that the kid had used to sling his arm._

_They were both frozen for a moment, staring at each other before they both moved at the same time. Gabe lowering his guns while the kid slowly raised his good hand. Neither of them spoke, Gabriel offered him a hand to his feet, a gesture that was accepted after a long moment of hesitation._

_The kid had cooperated, moved into the transport without issue, just resigned to his fate._

“ _It'll be alright, kid” he murmured in Spanish, patting his back as he stepped up into the transport, getting a curious glance from over the shoulder._

_Gabriel hadn't been able to get him out of his mind, already making plans before he spoke to him in the interrogation room._

“I'm sorry” Jesse's tired voice brought him back to the present.

“For what?” Gabriel asked dropping his hand down to the arm of the chair, giving the kid his full attention.

“Shooting at you?” he gestured at his cheek “That's probably going to scar”

Gabriel scoffed faintly, touching the injury again, Jesse must have seen him poking it while he was lost in thought. “Never apologise for protecting yourself, _mijo_ , if anyone comes at you with the intent to harm I expect you to protect yourself”

“You didn't though” he said carefully “Even after I shot at you, you didn't shoot back”

“You weren't a threat when the opportunity arose” he half shrugged “Really, don't worry about it, what's another scar?” He checked his watch, he had been expecting a phone call from Jack.. “Anyway, time for your pills, you hungry?”

It was pretty late by the time Jack finally called, Jesse and Gabe had been playing a card game, boxes of Chinese takeaway sat around them. The phone call had been quite brief, Jack asking why he hadn't returned to base with the others and Gabe promising to explain when he returned, even promising to write up a proper report for him. He wasn't sure how Jack would take the news that he had recruited a member of the Deadlock gang, but he was pretty sure he could smooth it over if he explained it face to face.

He was pretty sure Jesse could give him a kicked puppy look and Jack would be won over too.

Jack was understandably frustrated with the fact none of the Blackwatch agents were willing to talk about the mission without Gabe there. He wanted answers but he was swamped with work right now and couldn't stay on the line as long as either of them would have liked. They hung up after the usual “ _Te amo_ _,_ _te extraño” - “I love you too”_

Jack only knew the meaning of 'Te amo” but he picked up enough of Gabe's tone to know that he wasn't being insulted.

Returning to the room Gabriel rolled his eyes in amusement. Jesse had fallen asleep again, sat on the floor leaning up against the front of the couch.

Well, he couldn't leave him there, he'd wake up with more aches and pains than he was already dealing with.

“Come on, sunshine” he huffed, picking him up carefully, quite aware that some people woke up throwing punches if you got too close. Jesse though, the kid just seemed to melt against him and if Gabe had thought he was skinny to look at it was nothing to how he felt. Far to thin, too many bones sticking out.

“When we get back to HQ I am making you all of the food” he grumbled faintly carrying him through to the bedroom.

Once Jesse was tucked in and comfortable Gabe returned to clean up the empty and half eaten takeaway boxes. Leftovers for breakfast. Busying himself while he gingerly explored the new feeling he had just experienced, like a pang in his chest. It wasn't unlike the feeling he sometimes got when he babysat Fareeha. A protective fondness, something that was both warm with affection and white hot with the promise of violence at anyone who would threaten harm to her.

But he had known Fareeha since her birth, she called him Uncle. He'd only known Jesse a couple of days. How could he feel this ferociously protective of him already?

A phone call to Mamá Reyes gave him an answer he wasn't expecting, but it filled him with warmth.

“ _Congratulations, Mijo, you just became a father”_

 

 

–

“Hey, Jesse, we can change your name” Gabriel said amused as he read through the paperwork a week later. “I'm going to call you Gabriel Jr the Second”

“No you aint... the Second who is Gabriel Jr the First?” he asked.

“My cat” he said still reading the paperwork “My sisters named him because I just called him cat”

“An' you want me to let you rename me? I don' think so” he said amused “Jesse McCree is just fine”

“Jesse McCree Reyes until you're eighteen and decide to drop it” he explained “So there's no doubt that I'm your legal guardian. Do you have a middle name?”

“I do, but I hate it, so let's just not include it”

“Jesse James McCree Reyes” Gabe smirked

“No, don't even-”

“Jesse James McCree Reyes-Morrison”

“No”

“Jesse James McCree Thomas Reyes the Third–John Morrison Jr”

“You have gone mad with power, please stop” Jesse rubbed his head trying to hide the grin.

“Fine, Jesse James McCree Reyes-Morrison is my final offer” he smirked

“Drop the James and fine, I'll take it”

“No can do, already wrote it, in ink and everything, permanent now”

“What! Let me see, you can't just rename me, I aint some pup” he huffed trying to grab the paper.

“You're now my sweet little JayJay” Gabe teased holding the paper out of reach.

“I need to sign that, you'll have to hand it over eventually” Jesse pointed out jabbing him in the ribs and hurting his finger.

Gabe barked a laugh as Jesse shook the ache out of his hand with a muttered “ow” but handed it over. Jesse McCree Reyes.

“No Morrison?” he asked moving to sign it just so he couldn't add a James in there.

“Nah, doesn't feel right to add it without talking to him about it first” he said lightly.

“Yeah, and he might hate my guts” he said handing the paper back.

“You kidding? Jack's a bleeding heart, you flash him those puppy eyes and he's going to fall hard” he said ruffling his hair and nudging him to the door so they could hand the papers over and set off home.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel didn't consider that his current situation may have been a set up until it was too late, already deep into unfriendly territory.

Not that would he would admit that it had taken him this long. He was a tactician, a good one, he had led the original strike team to victory during wartime after all.

He still cast a slightly accusing glance at the teen beside him. Jesse looked uncomfortable. Was it 'pre-ambush jitters'? … nah. Gabe trusted his ability to read people and Jesse wore his sincerity like a badge. Besides, anyone would be uncomfortable walking through their recently-ex-gangs stomping ground. Blackwatch hadn't managed to catch all the members, though they were pretty certain they had all of the ringleaders.

Gabriel was wearing his civilian clothes, a plain black hoody and jeans. He obviously couldn't carry his shotguns without drawing attention, but that didn't mean he wasn't armed. Jesse, on the other hand, had to have a wardrobe change before Gabe had agreed on this quick trip before the transport came for them.

It had started with Jesse clearly itching to ask something before changing his mind and shuffling around while avoiding looking at him. Gabe pretended not to notice, trying to give him time to speak up, but it was driving him mad. He almost snapped, had it been almost anyone else he would have, but Jesse needed patience.

“What's on your mind, Jesse?” he asked after another failed attempt “You've been itching to say something, what is it?” he looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, doing maintenance on his shotguns.

“It's just... I mean it's nuthin' really.. I just..” he struggled ducking his head and rubbing his neck. Gabriel watched him, not saying anything though he raised an eyebrow slowly.

“Spit it out, kid, we don't have all day”

“It's... you've been awful good to me, an' I hate to ask anythin' more of you..” he paused, glancing away as he rubbed his elbow self consciously, “I don't have anything really, nothin' I dont mind leaving behind, 'xcept one thing.. an I was hoping we could maybe swing by and pick it up before we leave?” he asked, still not looking at Gabriel while the man frowned thoughtfully.

He'd tried to reason why they couldn't. It was dangerous to wander through gang territory but he couldn't bring himself to say no. He was pretty sure any strangling gang members would be laying low, hiding out and regrouping elsewhere for now.

Jesse had nothing but the clothes he'd been wearing when they picked him up. Gabe had made a shop run to grab him a few shirts to make do until they got back to HQ. He couldn't really say no to picking up one thing.

So another shop run led to Jesse's new wardrobe. A cowboy hat so he could keep his head low, shielding his eyes and part of his face. It also allowed them to tie his hair up and hide it's length. Gabe also picked up a belt with a bright, distracting buckle.

The look was a stark contrast to his gang attire so if they did pass anyone who knew him the chances of them recognising him right away were pretty low. Gabriel knew it was the little things that could throw people completely. Jack had once asked him how he could call any of his disguises an actual disguise, playfully teased him about it until Gabe had shown him just how effective they were.

He'd sat in the same room with Jack for almost an hour without him realising he was there.

Jack had never teased him about his 'Clark Kent' disguises since.

Regardless of how much faith he had in his ability to make people invisible to even their own family, Gabriel was still relieved when they hadn't seen anyone as Jesse led him through the street to a large garage.

Once inside he stared “Kid.. when you said you wanted to pick something up I thought you meant... a photo or something small and sentimental, not an ancient motorcycle” he said as Jesse hurried to it, crouching and checking it over.

“This is sentimental” he countered “It belonged to my ma. This and the gun are the only things I still have from her” he said pulling off a chain quickly.

“Does it even work? It still has tyres” he said wandering over to look at it. It was nice but it was really old.

“I've been working on it but... no, it doesn't run”

“....So we're pushing it? That's going to draw attention” he folded his arms thoughtfully.

“Nah, it'll be fine” Jesse grinned “Thanks for letting me come get her”

“...You're welcome, kid, lets just try to get out of here without getting into a gunfight though?” he asked, grabbing one of the handles while Jesse moved to the other side.

Getting out had been a little more tense than getting in, a few people looked their way as they passed but they didn't say anything or move to stop them in anyway.

Jesse chatted to him about everything and nothing as they walked and Gabriel was content to listen and make the appropriate responses when it was time. It almost made him home sick, growing up in such a big family had meant that there really wasn't quiet that often. He had struggled to get used to the quiet when he had first left home and even now if he was sleeping alone he would put some music on quietly.

So when Jesse's chatter suddenly came to a stop it Gabe became instantly alert. Looking around to see if he had seen someone, one hand hovering where he had a pistol hidden.

“What is it, kid?” he asked after a moment.

“Is that the transport?” he asked in awe, pointing a head. Gabe blinked and nodded.

“Yeah, looks like they sent one of the fancy Overwatch ships” he smirked faintly “Bit overkill for a single Blackwatch agent. Don't get used to it, Blackwatch transports are small and dark and cramped”

“It's huge” Jesse replied as they neared.

“Yeah, it even has a basketball hoop” Gabe smirked.

“No way.. why?” Jesse asked and Gabe shrugged.

“Agents get bored on long journeys”

Gabriel ended up pushing the bike up the ramp himself, standing it over by one of the walls while Jesse just looked around like he'd never seen anything like it.

“Get yourself comfortable, _mijo_ ” Gabriel instructed as he hopped up to the cockpit to speak to the pilot. They were ready to take off, they were just waiting on one more agent. The pilot claimed they didn't know the name, that they were told to wait.

He wasn't happy but there was no point kicking up a fuss. He was mostly frustrated that apparently Overwatch had been sticking their nose into Blackwatch business again.

He huffed and dropped down into the corner seat. Why were Overwatch brats so messy? He wondered as he put away some playing cards that had been left spread out over the table and placing them back on the shelf. Probably because Jack didn't bark at them to keep the place tidy.

His train of thought was interrupted when Jesse sat down next to him. “We could have a game?” he asked pointing at the cards.

“...Sure, what do you want to play? I mean, you're going to be asleep in about ten minutes anyway” he teased.

“Nah, I'm too nervous to sleep” Jesse replied, taking the deck of cards and shuffling them as best he could with one hand.

“You're going to be fine” Gabriel said lightly “You can keep Angela company, she's new and seventeen too” he tilted his head when Jesse gave a little shiver, tucking up faintly “Are you cold?”

“A bit, the air conditioning is strong in here”

Gabriel nodded “Yeah, they keep it cool in here” he said getting up to go check one of the cupboards “Lets see if my stash is still here” he murmured rummaging to the back. He had a habit of leaving a spare hoody or spare shirts in secret spots, usually with some snacks. Just in case.

“Someone has been at my stash” he grumbled “Snacks are mostly still here though” he said throwing a pack of peanut butter cups to him. He checked a few of the other cupboards before cursing and just handing him the hoody he had been wearing.

“Ain't you cold?” Jesse hesitated.

“Not really” he shrugged “No where near as cold as you sound”

“Guess I'm just used to the heat, we don't have air-conditioning” he said pulling the hoody on, keeping his wrapped up arm on the inside. It was almost comic how huge it was on him but he snuggled down happily, putting his hat back on.

“Well you look cosy there cowboy” Gabriel smirked moving to sit again, eyes falling on the motorcycle and chuckling to himself when it reminded him of a song, one of the oldies his abuela would listen to sometimes when she was cooking.

“What?” Jesse asked, already looking like he was fighting sleep now that he was warm and comfortable.

“I was just reminded of one of abuela's cooking songs, she said the oldies made the food taste better” he shrugged, considering for a moment. “I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, and I'm wanted, dead or alive” he sang making Jesse scoff a little.

“Alright, yeah, I get it” he chuckled, rubbing his eye sleepily “Didn't know you could sing though, boss”

“I have been known to sing on occasion” he said, hearing Jack's voice in the back of his head 'or all the time'

Jesse yawned, quickly losing his fight to stay awake. He'd made it to fifteen minutes though.

Gabriel leant back against the cushioned back of the chair, wondering what was taking the other agent so long, he was about to get up and ask when Jesse ended up leaning against his side, dosing already. He shifted his arm around his shoulders carefully, playing with his hair and resumed singing quietly.

It wouldn't kill them to wait he supposed.

He'd half dozed off himself when something caught his attention, a shadow, boot steps that shocked him to alertness making him grab for his pistol and pointing it at the figure that had startled him.

“...Damn it Jack” he sighed, putting the gun back on the table and covering his eyes “You surprised me, what are you doing here?” he asked, voice low so he didn't disturb Jesse.

Jack Morrison, Overwatch Strike Commander stood to his left, one hand pressing the access panel, closing the ramp while he raised an eyebrow at his friend. “I came to get you, what do you think I'm doing? And what sort of greeting is that?”

“Sorry, Sunshine” he smiled “I was pretty zoned out”

“Yeah, I guessed” Jack said carefully “We're ready to go” he called up to the pilot.

“Shh, you'll wake Jesse” Gabe said motioning for him to keep it down.

“That was going to be my next question” he said carefully stepping into the room, stopping across the table to look at them, folding his arms. “Is this why you've been so secretive?” he asked gesturing to the teen.

“Babe, I am always secretive when it comes to my work” he pointed out “This was.. work starting to cross the line into personal and I thought it would be better to talk about it face to face rather than over the phone”

“I'm listening” Jack replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously while his arms folded over his chest guardedly. So Gabriel explained, from the beginning, telling Jack how he had found Jesse, about his uncle and his non-existent family. Reminding him every so often about just how good he was and how he couldn't let him rot in a prison. “Look, all of this I'll put in the report” he said finally “The main thing is that I'm his guardian now and he's going to be living with us” Gabriel finished.

“Gabe... he's not a stray pet you can just pick up” Jack said softening faintly “You can't just pick up teens for Blackwatch”

“You picked up Angela” he pointed out sounding a little defensive.

“Angela is a completely different situation, Gabe, she's not a member of a gang you were sent to deal with, not adopt”

“He might not be a world class surgeon, Jack, but he's smart and he needs us. Isn't that your whole deal? Overwatch, helping people, or what ever”

“We can't just adopt everyone though” he frowned.

“You didn't see him, Jack” he said carefully “He was dragged into the gang life when he was twelve. He was the same age as Fareeha when he lost his mamá and ended up in a bad situation. Can you imagine that? Because I just keep thinking about her, imagining Fareeha sitting across that table from me in five years time with the same look on her face that Jesse had” he said quietly “He's a kid Jack, I was sat there with a kid who was looking at, if not life, then a hell of a long time in a high security prison” he explained, watching Jacks expression closely.

“Look at him, I dare you to look at him and tell me I made the wrong decision” he challenged making Jack sigh, resigned and finally look at the teen properly. Jesse looked so small wrapped up in Gabriel's hoody, cowboy hat askew from the way he was leaning against the side of Gabe's chest, and from Gabe still petting his hair.

Jack couldn't see much of his face until he crouched down, frowning thoughtfully.

Gabriel could see the moment Jack's heart melted by the way his posture seemed to relax.

“He's crying” he said quietly “He's crying in his sleep”

Gabriel tilted his head at that, looking down at the teen.

There was that pang in his chest again.

“Oh, _mijo_ ” he said quietly, holding him a little tighter and using the free sleeve of the hoody to pat his cheeks.

–

Jesse fell asleep warm and comfortable, lulled by hair pets and a soft voice singing old songs to him. He felt safe. There was just something about Gabriel that made him feel secure by just being close to him.

He dreamed of a place and a time long ago.

Coming home from school with skinned knees and dirty hands, holding his ripped sleeve while looking out for his dad's truck. Feeling a sob build up in his chest when he saw it. His dad was going to be mad that he'd ripped his shirt. He was going to get in trouble.

Rose, their dog ran out to greet him and he held her collar tightly as she led him back to the house, licking his cheek and tail wagging. Tears were streaming down his face as he furiously tried to wipe them away, boys don't cry. His dad would be extra angry.

“Hey, Jesse, how was school?” his mama asked from the kitchen. Sticking her head out to see him when her only reply was a choked sob. “Jesse? Baby what's wrong?” she asked as she hurried over, dropping to her knees in front of him. “What happened _mijo_?”

“I.. I was playin' an.. an my.. shirt” he managed to get out between hiccups, showing her the sleeve while looking around nervously.

“It's okay, _mijo_ , I can fix this” she said gently, wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

“But.. but..” his eyes darted past her, he was scared and she realised.

“Don't worry, he's not here, he's out with his brother” she said softly, picking him up as she stood, cuddling him close. “I'm sorry, Jesse” she whispered, kissing his cheek “It wont be like this forever”

Relief had him relaxing against her, arms going around her neck as he tucked up against her as she stroked his hair and sang to him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's first day meeting the Overwatch fam didn't go that well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, writer's block kicked my butt to the point were I forgot were i was even going with it. Honestly I rewrote this so many times that I cut out 4 pages of writing and called it done.

 Jesse had slept the whole way, warm and comfortable against Gabriel's side as he dozed too. Jack had taken a seat next to Gabe, sitting texting for most of the journey. Talking in hushed voices with Gabe when he woke. Teasing and playful for the most part with a quick, stolen kiss that made Jack blush.

 “Kid's asleep and pilots piloting, babe” Gabriel teased softly “It doesn't exactly count as a PDA”

 Jack had always been uncomfortable with affectionate gestures in public, which Gabe found equal parts adorable and infuriating. Sometimes he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend or hold his hand damn it.

 “Who are you tapping away to?” he asked tilting his head a little to see.

 “Mamá and Ana” he said lightly. “Mamá is asking if I have met our son yet. I told her that I'm looking at him but he's asleep. She wants a picture” he said. “So. Our son?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

 “Well I'm his guardian and you're my fiancé” he said shrugging one shoulder while moving to take Jacks phone to snap a picture of the sleeping teen “and mamá has pretty much decided it, you know how she is”

 “Yes. Yes I do” he smiled warmly, remembering his first visit to the Reyes home. He wasn't even dating Gabe at the time and she had insisted Jack called her Mamá. Though apparently Gabe had spoke about him to his Mamá and eldest sister a lot. Jack smiled taking the phone back, sending the picture to both Gabriel and Mamá Reyes.

 Gabe checked his own phone, saving the picture instantly.

 The transport slowed to a stop smoothly, Overwatch transports, so fancy you barely noticed the landing. Blackwatch transports were rough and had been known to throw you into your neighbours lap or onto the floor.

 “Jesse,” Gabe said nudging him a little “We're here, come on, get up” he nudged him again until he blinked awake, rubbing his eye and looking up at him bleary and confused.

 “...Hey... wait.. we're here already?” he asked “I slept the whole time?”

 “Yep, luckily we had a surprise guest to keep me company” he replied as Jack leant forward so Jesse could see him past Gabe.

 “Hey” he said giving him a casual salute-wave. Jesse stared at him for a moment, still not quite awake before he almost yelped.

 “I- sorry- uh – hello, sir?” he said quickly, trying to salute and knocking his hat off in the process. Jack Morrison, everyone knew Jack Morrison. His face always in the newspaper, on the tv or on posters. He had guessed that he would be meeting him at some point but he had not been expecting it to be so soon while he was bruised and broken and barely able to stay awake.

 “At ease” Jack chuckled while Gabe grinned, giving Jesse another little nudge that was almost affectionate.

 “You ready to go get checked over by Overwatch's best medic and meet the rest of the gang?” Gabriel asked while Jesse quickly pulled his hat back on, ducking under it in embarrassment as he grabbed his bag with the few things he had brought with him. Clothes mostly.

 “Not really” he huffed.

 “Tough, I want Angela to check your arm” he said patting his shoulder as he stood, following Jack outside. The transport had dropped them off right outside of the base, a huge statue of Jack greeting them.

 “God, who is that asshole?” Gabe asked as they passed the statue of Jack, casting a sneaky look over at the Commander who rolled his eyes.

 “That was funny the first time you said it” he sighed shaking his head.

 Jesse stared at it as he walked, the out of place feeling he had been fighting on the transport returned tenfold. Oh god, what was he doing here? Walking between two titans of men, a scruffy, gangly teen. He felt like a bug, like a smudge on the landscape. Everything was so big and clean and picture perfect. Why was the pathway so long?

 He ducked his head, using his hat to hide, focusing on the floor, controlling his breathing.

 That helped significantly, still he was glad once they were inside.

 Gabe had noticed, keeping an eye on him while talking comfortably with Jack. Jesse stayed quiet, only looking up once they reached the medbay and heard the excited voice of a young girl.

 “Uncle Gabe!” she smiled brightly.

 “Aw, did you miss me, Fareeha?” Gabe asked ruffling her hair playfully.

 “She was not happy when you didn't come home with the others” Jack explained in amusement.

 “I was worried” she pouted “Where were you?” she demanded batting at his hand.

 “Oh, you sound like your mother when you scold me” he smirked “I had to finish up some business, sign some papers” he shrugged “Why are you in the medbay?” he asked watching her when she held up her hand, two of her fingers strapped together in a splint.

 “Battle injuries” she grinned.

 “I can't wait to see the other guy” Gabriel teased.

 “Commanders” Angela came over to greet them with a smile “What can I do for you?”

 “Dr. Ziegler, this is Jesse McCree, Jesse, Doctor Angela Ziegler” Gabriel introduced with a wave of his hand between them.

 “Ma'am” he said lightly, offering her a hand, which she shook after moving a clip board to her other arm.

 “Jesse has some injuries I'd like you to double check for us” Gabriel explained “Make sure they're properly taken care of”

 “Yes, sir, this way Mr McCree” she said wandering over to a hospital bed, Jesse glanced to Gabriel before following her obediently, sitting on the edge of the bed as instructed. Angela paused as she started pulling the curtains closed, “Ah, Fareeha, you can't sit in on a patients check up”

 “Can I just watch the x-ray?” she asked “please?”

 “I don't mind” Jesse offered “Just a broken arm and a few bruises”

 Fareeha didn't give Angela a chance to reply, hurrying in and hopping up onto the chair next to the bed and out of the way, usually reserved for visitors. She smiled sweetly, a picture of innocence and good behaviour.

 Jesse smiled and dipped his hat to her playfully as Angela just sighed getting to work, untying the scarf and handing it back to Jesse, which he appreciated, he liked his scarf. The Doctors expression changed slightly when she saw his gang tattoo. Just a flicker but enough for Jesse to notice. She didn't comment on it but she did seem to watch him with some suspicion from then on, keeping any questions and comments professional and almost cold.

 The younger teen asked him about his skull tattoo though, keeping him suitably distracted while Angela set his arm. He let her pick the colour for his cast, purple, she was excited about drawing on it once it was set.

 She talked to him, watching with rapt curiosity while Angela stitched up a cut under his eye, she asked how he had got the injuries and he made up a lie about falling off a horse.

 He felt quite comfortable, for the first time since waking up. It was hard to be nervous with a chatty twelve year old getting excited about a cast so it was a bit jarring when a woman, clearly her mother by their resemblance held the curtain open and barked for Fareeha to come out. Gabriel was watching her unhappily, Jesse had only been vaguely aware of them talking in hushed voices, he hadn't been paying attention.

 “Don't you think you're overreacting?” Gabriel asked when Fareeha hurried to her mothers side, looking up at her confused and questioning.

 “No, Gabriel, I do not” she said putting a hand around Fareeha's shoulders, “What were you thinking?” she hissed before speaking to her daughter in arabic for a moment, asking her to wait outside. The teen nodded, turning to wave to Jesse and Angela before stepping out.

 The following argument between Gabriel and Ana had made Jesse feel quite small really. He understood Ana's concern, really he did. If Fareeha was his daughter he wouldn't want some ex-gang member living so close either.

 But Gabriel seemed to take it as a personal slight, offended that Ana would think he would put Fareeha in any danger, that she would doubt him like this. What really seemed to set him off was when Jack appeared to take Ana's side. That had been the end of the argument as far as Gabriel was concerned.

 After a growled “Is he good to go?” to Angela, Gabe had motioned to Jesse to follow him.

 Jesse hopped up, thanking Angela with a little duck of his head and quickly hurried to Gabriel, avoiding meeting Jack or Ana's gaze as he moved, feeling Gabriel place a hand between his shoulders reassuringly, letting him step through the door first. Like he was making himself into a physical barrier between Jesse and the pair who he felt had slighted him.

 “I'm sorry for that” Gabriel said quietly.

 “It's okay, I get it” he said carefully “I uh, thanks for healing me up...so... what does this mean for me?” he asked unsure.

 “What do you mean?” Gabriel asked glancing to him as he rubbed his stitches self-consciously.

 “Well, they don't want me here? And Jack is the Boss so... it's not a one way ticket to prison right?” he asked trying to keep his nerves under control.

 “I'm not sending you anywhere, Jesse” he replied firmly, “I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it. So they don't want you living in the Overwatch quarters. Fine. We'll move to the Blackwatch quarters” as far as he was concerned they were a package deal now. He couldn't keep a close eye on Jesse if he lived in a separate building. “It makes more sense anyway, I'm the Blackwatch Commander, I should be with the Blackwatch agents. I only stayed here because.. well it doesn't matter. Help me pack my things and we'll both get settled in”

 “I'm sorry...” Jesse said after a moment “You've already done so much for me and I'm already making problems for you”

 “You're not making problems, Jesse, you're fine. Listen, there's plenty of empty rooms on Commander's Row,” he explained “Blackwatch doesn't really have the ranking that Overwatch does so you can take your pick of rooms and then we'll go grab some food, okay?” Gabe asked as he stuffed his clothes and belongings into duffel bags and a box. Most of his stuff was actually elsewhere in the base. He liked to make a place his.

 “Sure, alright” he agreed still hovering by the door until they were ready to move.

 Jesse picked a room a little down the hall from Gabe, next door to someone called 'Rodriguez' Gabriel told him that she had been the other agent with him and McKenzie, the guy that Jesse had managed to shoot before being captured.

 He gave a humourless laugh at that “...this is great” he said shaking his head slightly. “This guy probably isn't my biggest fan,” he motioned in the general direction of McKenzie's room “I'm sure that will be the mutual feeling among his friends and subordinates. The Doctor doesn't like me that much, Captain Amari hates me and Commander Morrison agrees” he didnt notice when his voice started quivering “What am I even doing here?” he asked “You guys are.. you're heroes and I'm nothing, I'm one of the guys you were sent to deal with” he said looking at his shaking hands.

 “Jesse-” Gabe started watching him.

 “You know what we did, right? Of course you do, that's why you came to shut us down. I just... I don't know what you want from me. I'm not... why are you being so nice to me? I understand everyone hating me, I do, I get it,” he voice broke “because truth is, I hate me too”

 He choked back a sob, pressing his fist against his eye as he fought back tears, clenching his jaw. “I'm pathetic” he whimpered.

 He let out a startled sound when Gabe grabbed him, startled into silence when he was pulled into a tight hug.

 “You're not pathetic” he said quietly, “just let it out, it's okay to cry”

 Jesse scoffed faintly, about to speak when Gabe cut him off.

 “You are not pathetic” he repeated “You did what you had to to survive, you were a kid without options. What does it say about you that as soon as you were given the option to help others you grabbed it with both hands?” he asked gently “That's what you're doing here, Mijo, you're here to help people. What I want from you?” he asked “I want you to be the best you can be.”

 Jesse sniffled, ducking his head, hiding his face against the others shoulder, his shaking hands moved as if unsure of where to place themselves. Eventually hugging him back.

 “And Jesse? Prove to yourself that you're a good person, fuck anyone else”

 He gave a faint chuckle at that, muffled against Gabe's shoulder. “What about you?”

 “I already know that you're a good person, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise. So, better start thinking better of yourself Jesse, I wont stand for anyone talking ill about my _mijo_ , not even my _mijo_ ” he teased petting his hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need some poking and inspiration so if anyone wants to send me some prompts or anything you can do that over at www.rzdwatch.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> If you like fluff, and you like McHanzo and Gabe/Jack keep an eye out because I've been working on some fluffy snippets.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Halloween Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a skip forward Chapter with Jesse and others looking back on Gabriel Reyes (hinted pre-relationship McHanzo too)

Jesse McCree had thought he knew what he was getting into answering the recall, he knew what to expect, he was prepared, even if he had been somewhat surprised that he had been included in the recall at all. He had been Blackwatch before he had bailed after all.

What he hadn't prepared for was to be hit with such a strong feeling in his chest at seemingly random moments of the day. As if he had been punched in the gut for entering a room, the feeling of loss so strong it trapped his breath for a moment.

He hadn't been prepared to mourn Gabriel Reyes five years after losing his father figure, more since they had last seen or spoken to each other.

Maybe it was being back in a base that familiar enough to their old headquarters, maybe it was having so many of the old gang back together that made him feel the loss more keenly. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Angela had been the one to call him five years ago, she had told him everything that they knew and everything that they had been told, but it seemed to only really start setting in when he walked the halls of the new Overwatch. For the first few months he kept expecting to see him when ever he turned a corner, to hear his voice while he trained or commenting down his comm.

Grief had his movements feeling heavy, slow. When he laughed or smiled he could feel how hollow it was, how it never quite met his eyes. He was practised in pretending though and he had thought that he had everyone fooled. That was until he was cornered by Genji and Angela one day. The pair had always been good at seeing through him, not as good as Gabe or Ana maybe but certainly enough to see when he was hiding something.

Time helped sooth though. He no longer felt as if there was a black hole sitting right there next to his heart. He had distraction in the form of training, meetings with Winston as he tried to work with the UN to clear McCree's name. Jesse felt like it was an apologetic gesture; Winston had stumbled over his words when he had answered the calls, all but admitting that he hadn't meant to include the cowboy.

On top of that, he had found comfort in a surprising place. He had offered to work with Hanzo, showing him the Blackwatch kitchen's and living areas for when the archer needed some space, training with him, giving him a chance when others were unsure. He had seen it as an act of paying it forward; Gabe had given him a chance when no one else thought he was worth it. He had not expected to start enjoying the archers company.

Jesse loved the Overwatch gang, they were the closest thing to family he had ever really had, but sometimes he needed to take a step back. Sometimes it was because he wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people any more, sometimes he just couldn't sit around and listen to the older members talking to their newer recruits about Blackwatch. About Gabe. Reinhardt and Torbjorn rarely had a good word to say about the Blackwatch Commander or Blackwatch. Rather than get into an argument with them he would just take his leave.

Oddly enough, however, he never found himself needing to take a step back from Hanzo. The other seemed to know when he needed quiet company and when he needed distraction.

He had been the one to offer help for the Archer, but Hanzo had helped him without even knowing. Jesse had found his genuine laugh returning, smiling with joy that reached his eyes. He was happy.

Up until October arrived anyway.

As Halloween neared he felt grief creeping up on him again.

Guilt more than anything else had the gunslinger sitting still for Fareeha as she painted his face for the Halloween party that he had had no intention of attending. That was until he had bumped into Hanzo, the archer had obviously put a whole lot of effort into his costume, complete with contacts that made his eyes completely white.

“You are not dressed for the party?” Hanzo asked, and McCree was pretty sure he heard disappointment there.

“Nah, I weren't intending on going..” he said rubbing the back of his head “..It's not really my sort of thing..” he explained apologetically.

“Ah. I have been misinformed than” he said carefully, seeming somewhat self-conscious now, adjusting his outfit carefully.

“What do you mean?” Jesse asked frowning.

“Some of the older members have been talking about past Halloween parties with some excitement for a number of weeks now. They are under the impression that it is your favourite Holiday, they told all of the new recruits that everyone puts a lot of effort into their costumes” he explained.

“...Yeah, we used to” he agreed then gave him a lopsided grin “You look amazing though, you're gonna scare the hell outta Reinhardt, an I bet the others have gone all out too, you guys are gonna look great” he said shuffling a little before dipping his hat slightly “Good night, Hanzo” he said carefully.

“Good Night? What do you mean good night?” Fareeha asked making him turn; he hadn't heard her coming up behind him.

“McCree will not be joining us, I imagine he is sneaking away with my brother and whomever else” Hanzo said looking up at the Zombie.

“Zenyatta already talked Genji into showing his face at least for a while. Let me talk to my idiot cowboy for a moment, please, Hanzo?” she asked.

“Of course, good night, McCree” Hanzo replied, bowing before heading towards the party.

It didn't take many words to get him to reluctantly agree to allow her to at least paint his face a little; he sent quick texts to Angela and Genji only to find out that they too had been accosted. Genji had not been able to say no to his Master's request and Lucio had used his 'puppy eyes' on Angela.

They agreed that they would show their face a short while.

Jesse glanced up at Pharah, he wasn't even sure what she was painting but as long as it wasn't a giant dick he didn't really care.

“I miss him too, you know” she said gently, focusing on what she was painting.

“Hmm?” he asked unable to open his mouth without disrupting the line she was painting. Somehow hiding the fact that the words had felt like ice in his chest.

“Gabe, I miss him too. I know that is the reason why you have been avoiding all things Halloween” she said softly.

“...Halloween was his favourite time of year” he said with a little sigh, “It's not the same without him” he wanted to fidget but risking Fareeha's hard work was not worth it “... I don't expect to bump into him when I walk around corners as much any more and I'm mostly used to not finding him in the kitchen... but I just.. a Halloween party without him is gonna hurt like hell”

“I know, Halloween was very Uncle Gabe,” she smiled sadly “It's going to be surreal without him making his grand appearance, without my mom living behind that camera and Jack sitting just silently enjoying having everyone together” she said sitting back on her feet to look over her work before making eye contact with him “It's going to be strange but they wouldn't want us to sit it out. Family bonding time, remember?”

“..I guess we do have to show these new kids how it's done” he conceded with a little smile “...thanks”

“Anytime, and hey, if you still want to escape I'll make a distraction, just let me know” she winked, holding up a mirror.

He blinked, reaching to touch his face only to stop when Fareeha made an “ah!” sound “Still drying, give it a minute”

“Sorry, it looks good” he said tilting his head, “They look like the sugar skulls Gabe used to paint up”

“I'm glad, he had me painting them with him from when I was able to hold a brush” she smiled, “He'd want us to celebrate his life on his favourite days, not sit around upset” she said then shoved his shoulder affectionately, “Now let's go, pretty sure Hanzo made the effort for you” she said standing and offering a hand up.

“I think he's just trying to make an effort to mingle now, you know?” he said taking the offered hand and getting to his feet, he used the hold on her hand to tug her closer for a hug. “Thank you”

“Anytime, cowboy” she said gently patting his back before leading him to the party.

“Genji! Where is your costume?!” they heard Hana call as they got to the door.

“My Halloween costume? Cyborg Ninja!” he announced striking a pose.

“No, I refuse. I do not accept this, you gotta dress up for Halloween Genj, hang on, Lucio and I were prepared for this, Lucio, what do we have left?” she asked.

“We only have these” he said holding up kitty ears, a collar and tail.

“No, I think Cyborg ninja is fine, thank you” Genji said waving a hand, glancing to Jesse.

“How about a Cyborg Cowboy?” he offered dropping his hat on his head.

“..I suppose this is acceptable” he said after a moment while Jesse draped his serape around him too.

The party was actually pretty fun, Reinhardt told his story again, Jesse knew it by heart by now but it was fun seeing the new recruits reactions. He caught himself looking to the door more than a few times but there was always someone to pull his attention to something else.

That was, until Torbjorn and Reinhardt started talking about those who were no longer with them. They spoke with fondness, warmth and affection until conversation turned to Gabriel. Jesse's mood darkened before he stood abruptly and excused himself for some 'fresh air'.

If he was startled by the cyborg-cowboy that dropped down onto the railing he was leaning against he didn't show it. He wasn't surprised by the feather light touch to his back as Angela joined him either.

Neither of them smoked and no one spoke for a long moment until Jesse broke the silence. “You guys ready to make our escape?”

“If we leave together our absence will be noticed” Angela pointed out.

“Stagger it, you, me, then Genji?” he offered “Rendezvous you know where?” he grinned around his cigarillo.

“Sounds like a plan” Genji agreed, he must have told Zenyatta his plan to leave already. Angela adjusted her witches hat.

“I suppose I can prepare the popcorn while I wait, don't take too long” she said pushing away from the railing leaving Genji and Jesse alone where they stood in comfortable silence again.

“Perhaps I should leave next, it seems my brother is waiting to speak with you” Genji informed him.

“He is?” Jesse asked blowing out a plume of smoke.

“He keeps looking over at you, I think I shall take my leave, do not keep us waiting too long” he echoed Angela's words with amusement before vanishing in a blink. Jesse blew out a breath of smoke, looking out over the sea. Sure enough he soon heard the soft taps of Hanzo's metal boots coming up behind him.

“You had a good night, Hanzo?” Jesse asked tilting his head to him as Hanzo joined him by the railing.

“It has been enjoyable” he agreed, leaning his elbows on the railing, one hand pressed against his ribs, a faint wince furrowed his brows.

Jesse noticed the bandage peeking out above the material of his outfit.

“Your war wound giving you trouble?”

“Just a hindrance, nothing to be concerned over” he said carefully, “And you, McCree? Have you enjoyed your Halloween? I saw my brother and Doctor Ziegler here with you so I assume you are planning your escape?”

“Heh, you Shimada's are observant” he grinned, stubbing his cigarillo out on the railing before flicking it into the tray that had been placed out for him. “We're just going to sit up late and watch some movies... would you like to join us?”

“I would not wish to impose upon you, especially during a gathering of friends” he said carefully.

“Are we not friends?” he said turning to him fully, one elbow resting on the railing.

“...Are we?” he asked carefully “I have not given you much reason to consider me such.. I have been quite unkind to you”

“Well, hell, darlin' you've saved my life more than a few times and I consider a man I can trust to watch my back a friend, besides, I enjoy your company” he said, watching as Hanzo's hand moved to his ribs again, resting over an injury that could have been fatal had Jesse not been there keeping him from bleeding out while they waited for Angela. “An' ya aint been that mean for a while” he pointed out “Think y'mighta warmed up to me a bit” he teased.

“If you are sure it would not be an imposition” he said after a moment. Jesse gave a nod and turned to look over his shoulder. The others were busy with some games, it was a good time to escape unnoticed.

“Alright, stealth mission” he grinned, making Hanzo roll his eyes a little though his lips quirked into a little smile.

Once out in the hall they walked together in amicable silence for a while before Hanzo spoke up, tugging at the bandage carefully as they neared.

“Perhaps I have” he said carefully.

“What's that?” Jesse asked.

“Perhaps I have warmed up to you a bit” he explained glancing to him before turning to the door, pushing it open before Jesse could comment.

Jesse gasped at the sight that waited for him.

Angela, Genji and Pharah sat on the couch waiting for him, but that's not what had his attention.

The corner of the room was lit up by candle light, making the gold and orange petals of the marigolds appear as if they were glowing. The flowers strung in garlands, some placed in vases and some placed throughout items and photographs.

Jesse didn't speak at first, barely aware of all eyes on him as he wandered over like he was in a trance. Sugar skulls looked back at him with bright smiles. A Blackwatch buckle, perforated paper, bread, snacks, water. Photographs of his commander peered back at him, only one of which had him actually smiling. The largest photo sat in the center of the alter. Something grey folded up in front of it. It took a moment before he realised what it was and he couldn't help the little snort of amusement.

“Where did you find one of his hoodies?” he asked reaching to touch it carefully,

“It took some searching,” Genji replied “But you know what Reyes was like for his 'stashes'” he said.

“Ha, yeah, it was almost a game in Blackwatch. Or more like.. a rite of passage? You knew you were in when you got yourself a Gabe hoody. I don't know why he didn't just make it part of the uniform”

Hanzo stepped up beside him, looking over the alter with interest.

“Don't be fooled,” Jesse said warmly “He looks like a miserable bastard but he was a huge dork really. He just didn't smile well for photographs. The only pictures of him smiling are ones that were caught when he wasn't paying attention” he explained looking over some of the photos that had been placed flat. “Like this” he said pointing to a picture of Gabe with a child Fareeha.

“That was right after Uncle Gabe and I had pranked Jack” she smiled.

“Thank you... guys this is really amazing” Jesse said after a moment.

“You have to thank Hanzo too, for keeping you busy while we finished up” Genji said brightly “Thank you, brother”

“You were in on this too?” Jesse asked turning to the elder Shimada who gave a little nod, “Thank you” he said warmly.

“Popcorns ready, movie is ready, just waiting on you two” Angela said smiling over at them.

“Well I don't know how you think we're all gonna fit. Fareeha is at least ten foot taller than she used to be and we have an extra person” Jesse chuckled.

“We'll figure it out” Fareeha said lightly.

Jesse woke slowly. Stirring when he heard the tell-tale click of a photo being taken and muffled laughs. He cracked one eye open and then blinked slowly. Lucio, Hana, Lena and Zenyatta hovered nearby.

“Morning, Eastwood” Lucio grinned.

“Morning” he grumbled, attempting to rub his eyes only to find his arm pinned and a quite indignant huff came with the attempt.

“Don't you all look cosy” Lena giggled as Hana snapped more photos.

“What are you do-” he started when he glanced down.

Angela lay asleep on his left side and against the back of the couch, he had his legs thrown over Fareeha's lap, Genji was pressed up against his right side with Jesse's arm wrapped around him securely to make sure he didn't fall. Hanzo had declined an invitation to find a spot in the cuddle pile and had instead perched on the arm of the chair. He had only stayed because Jesse had the back of his head resting against his thigh and he hadn't wished to disturb anyone by moving.

“Apparently cowboys are comfortable?” Hana asked amused.

“Perhaps it runs in the family” Hanzo mused, explaining further when McCree tilted his head back to look up at him questioningly, “There is a picture of your father with Commander Morrison, Captain Amari and a little girl in a similar situation on your altar”

“Really? I didn't see that one” he said quietly.

“This is really cool, guys! Gabe would have loved this” Lena said looking over the alter, having moved over in a blink.

“Wait... I thought we hated Gabriel?” Hana asked “That was certainly the feeling I got from Torbs” she frowned.

“Torbs and Gabe never really saw eye to eye” Lena said “Gabe was a really sweet guy, grumpy as hell when I knew him but he was really good to me after the slipstream incident” she said before looking over “May I add something to this later? Is that okay?”

“Sure, he'd appreciate that” Jesse said surprised, “I didn't know you were friends”

“Well, I was one of Jack's, I didn't really spend much time with Gabe in the long run but...” she half shrugged then blinked so she was perched on the opposite side of the couch. “After Winston built me this,” she gestured to the chrono accelerator, “Everyone assumed I was fine and I didn't really give anyone any reason to think I wasn't. I was my bright cheery self to anyone who looked at me”

“But Gabe, I guess he just had a way of knowing? He'd always ask me how I was doing, how I was holding up. I'd tell him I was just dandy, of course but he'd just give me a look”

“One bad night I couldn't sleep so I gave up and went down to the training room. I guess I had a panic attack or something. I thought I was going to get lost in the slipstream again. Gabe said he'd been leaving a late meeting with Morrison and he'd noticed the training room lights left on and he'd found me there”

“He sat with me for what felt like hours, I don't know how long it was to be honest. He just sat next to me, held my hand and talked to me. Told me to name five things I could see, four things I could feel and so on. When I had calmed down he explained what he thought I was experiencing, told me I should talk to the Doc about it,” she gestured to Angela, “But told me I could comm him whenever if I ever needed help grounding myself”

“He didn't have to you know? I wasn't one of his recruits, I wasn't part of Blackwatch. I think he just liked to help people”

“Yeah.. he was good like that” Jesse murmured “He talked me down from a panic attack while he was bed bound in the medbay when I was a teen”

“How are we just hearing this now?” Lucio asked “We've only ever heard about how he undermined Jack at every turn or how they fought constantly...”

“And you know, the little thing of him blowing up the Switzerland HQ” Hana frowned.

“Gabriel Reyes was a great many things” Angela said sleepily “You can ask everyone who knew him and it will seem like they are talking about a different person. You must take everything you hear with a grain of salt. Torbjorn did not get along with Gabriel and so he will not paint a pretty picture of him. All of us here were fond of him in our own ways so we will always speak of him fondly”

“At the end of the day, Gabriel Reyes was a human being, as complex and as intricate as any of us. He made mistakes, as we all do. Some people will remember him for his mistakes, others will remember him for his kindness, his compassion and all the good he did”

“It is of my opinion that the world was left a little brighter, thanks to Gabriel Reyes”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late because I actually had to have my almost 16 year old German Shepherd put to sleep a few weeks before Halloween. Sorry for the wait, I'll hopefully get the next part out quicker than this @-@


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gleans more on Jesse's life with the gang.
> 
> Jesse meets people and makes friends?!
> 
> Secret Pupper.

The sun had yet to rise but Gabriel Reyes was already at work catching up on some business from the Deadlock bust. Usually this work would have been wrapped up by now but staying behind to adopt Jesse had held things up somewhat and now he was getting pushed for information he didn't have. That's why he found himself here, too early in the morning, sat on an uncomfortable looking chair with a cup of coffee and an open file rested on metal tray to his side. He sat in silence for a long moment with his arms folded over his chest, the nail of his thumb resting against his bottom lip as he stared at the man across from him.

He was blindfolded, arms handcuffed behind his chair. He was silent now, but only because he had ran out of things to say considering Gabriel hadn't spoke at all in the hour or so he had been sitting there.

The fellow's name was Buck Harris.

Looking at him, Gabriel could see that he had been on the receiving end of a punch to the face. The colour and spread of the bruising placed it around the time of their raid on Deadlock HQ or sometime before.

Around the time of Jesse's injuries, he thought.

His file indicated that he was not in one of the top tiers of the Deadlock ranking but that he was a man who would be in the know on certain things that could be of interest to them.

During his shouting and cursing Gabriel had already learned that he had a nephew within Deadlock. Gabe took his time, sipping his coffee and studying his mug shot while he let the man scream himself hoarse. He could see a family resemblance to Jesse, though he found it odd that they didn't share a last name. Jesse had said his uncle, his fathers brother, had taken him in.

He sighed quietly before he finally stood up, pulling the blindfold from the man and retaking his seat.

Buck blinked uncomfortably as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Alright, Buck, let's you and I have a chat” he said glancing up to make sure the little red light was blinking, recording the room.

“Ain't got nothing to talk about to the likes of you” he sneered.

“You were asking about your nephew?” he interrupted before he could go off again. It worked as Buck glared at him but stayed quiet. “Well?”

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you brought in my good fer nothin' free loadin' nephew. Didn't see the little shit at all during yer raid. Figured he probably ran with his tail between his legs”

“Sounds like he's smarter than his uncle if that's the case” he said dryly “Most people try not to stick around when they see my guys coming”

“Deadlock ain't afraid of you, ya think you got us? Shit you're in fer a surprise”

“How so? Deadlock is a petty, part time band of dudes who think they're something. News flash, Deadlock ain't shit” he sneered.

Insulting Deadlock worked as he had planned. Buck bragging about numbers and other bases and warehouses to try and prove that Deadlock were an actual threat had gotten him more information than he had expected on his first questioning of the man.

“Jesse McCree,” he eventually said, making Gabriel raise his eyebrow questioningly, “My nephew. You got him, or you get him, I wanna see him”

“Why? You want to break his other arm?” he asked.

“Ha! Izzat what he told you? That's funny” Buck laughed “I guess you did get him then. What did he do? Give you a sob story? Bet he didn't tell you he did this to me” he said tilting his head to show of his bruising more. Gabriel didn't say anything but he watched as Buck's face darkened. “Alright what did the shit say? I swear I'll knock his teeth in if he gave up anything”

“You won't be so much as laying eyes on that kid ever again,” Gabriel cut in smoothly, “He is safe now, somewhere were no one, not you, not Deadlock, will ever lay hands on him again”

“Sounds like you took a liking to him,” Buck smirked with a surprising amount of knowing, “You takin' him in? Good on ya. I'd watch yer back though, friend. Jesse is as sly and as cunning as my brother and as cowardly as his mother. He'll stick with ya as long as it suits him, but things get hairy and he'll either shoot ya in the back or take off without so much as a fuck you. Y'aint never trust that kid to have yer back or to look out for anyone but himself”

“He isn't your concern any more” Gabriel said simply as he got to his feet, tucking the file under his arm and picking up his empty mug.

“I'm his guardian, I got legal rights t'see him” he growled struggling against his cuffs in irritation that he hadn't been able to rile the other.

“Not any more. He has a new guardian now” he allowed himself a little smirk. “Until next time, Mr Harris” he said as he left, shutting the door to drown out the sounds of the man's yelling and cursing.

He thought about what Buck had said, if Jesse had ran that would explain why they had found him alone, trying to protect himself. He didn't trust the gang to have his back so he had tried to find somewhere where he could better protect himself.

That didn't make him a coward. That made him smart.

From what he had gleaned from the gang members so far, Jesse had been little more than a punching bag and look out. One older member of the gang, Old Bill, had spoken surprisingly warmly about McCree. He had told Gabriel that Deadlock had started out as a simple motorcycle club that for one reason or another had got itself mixed up in various illegal activities and had grown and grown until it had became what it was today. He told him that they had always razed younger members, given them shitty jobs and roughed them up a bit.

“Nothing like the way they treat that kid though” he had said with a shake of his head.

Buck had left the gang on “family business” with one or two of his closest friends. When he returned some weeks later it was with a not-even-a-teen-yet Jesse. Younger than any of their pledges and pushed around from day one. Bill told him about how Harris would strike him out of nowhere, shout at him, insult him, insult his mother, call him worse than shit and tell him he was lucky that he had taken him in at all, that he should have 'put a bullet between his eyes and saved them both the trouble'

Old Bill wasn't sorry for anything, for the drugs and weapons smuggling, kidnapping or murders, but he was sorry he never tried to defend Jesse. He admitted that the only thing he ever did for Jesse was pray for him, sometimes give him a good word on his aim or share some food with him if he saw that Harris had refused him his meals for the day.

Gabe had struggled to keep his poker face through that session of questioning.

Old Bill wasn't that much better than any of the others in his opinion. To sit back and let a child go through what Jesse had been subjected to?

He understood Jesse's self loathing somewhat now. From the sounds of it he spent the first nine years of his life with an abusive father and after three years (of what he hoped were happy) with his mother he spent the next five years with an abusive uncle who would strike him and verbally assault him where others could see and not one of them had anything to say about it?

It explained why he could accept people disliking him but he couldn't understand why anyone would be kind to him.

No one had ever shown him kindness before.

And then for Uncle Buck to talk about his lack of loyalty like it was surprising. Why would Jesse risk himself for someone who treat him so poorly?

“ _Maybe he just needs to know someone has his back too. You can't look out for someone else if you've had to watch your own back your whole life”_ he thought to himself.

His chest seemed to pang again. He couldn't imagine how alone Jesse must have felt. Gabriel knew he was lucky, he had grown up with a supporting family, himself and the oldest of his sisters had always been close. She was probably the first person he knew who had his back. Jack, Ana, his agents. You had to have that faith in people to survive the work that they did.

Could Jesse ever trust them enough after what he had been through?

He sighed, tapping the report to send it off with the others before sitting his mug on the counter and checking the time.

His alarm to wake up would be going off in five minutes. Official start of the day, he thought as he set the coffee maker going, grabbing an extra mug and a couple of breakfast bars.

Might as well check and see if Jesse was up before his morning run.

-o-o-o-

Jesse hadn't slept at all.

Considering how tired the pills had been making him he was somewhat surprised.

He had explored his new room countless times. Checked the windows, they had safety locks to make sure he couldn't fall out. They were a few floors up after all. He had a desk, a chair, a tv, wardrobe. All the basic necessities. His bed was pretty comfortable, much more comfortable than the cot he slept on back with the gang.

He'd tried to watch some TV but he was worried he might disturb his neighbour so he had lay there counting the tiles on his ceiling. Sleep just continued to evade him.

So now he lay there, looking over the hat that Gabe had given him as a disguise while they picked up his bike. It amused him somewhat. It was such contrast to his gang attire.

Fingers ran along the rim idly before he sat it on his chest and looked out the window, watching as the sky brightened. Maybe Gabriel would be awake now? He seemed to be an early riser.. he didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping but.. maybe it wouldn't hurt just to go see?

He rolled over, pulling on his boots and eventually deciding on the hoody from Gabe instead of his vest. It probably wouldn't go over well for him to walk around in his Deadlock threads. He was about to leave before he back tracked and grabbed the hat.

Content with his choices, Jesse left his room and quietly padded down the hall towards Gabe's room, hesitating just outside the door he leaned in close to try and hear movement or sleep sounds or anything that would indicate on whether Gabriel was awake or asleep or even inside at all.

Silence.

He hesitated again, should he knock?

No. He didn't want to wake him. Either Gabe would come collect him or he would try again a little later.

Or so he thought.

Just as he had been about to leave someone grabbed his, luckily, unbroken arm and twisted it up behind his back. In the same movement they kneed him behind his own knees, dropping him before he had a moment to comprehend what had happened.

“Hey! Hey-” he started only to yelp when his had was brought up higher, pressed between his shoulder blades as his attacker dropped to a knee on his lower back.

Maybe going to check would hurt after all, his mind supplied unhelpfully.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I'm Jesse, ma'am, I'm uh, Gabes new recruit?” he offered, wincing when she tugged his hand again.

“We're not recruiting right now, so I'll ask one more time-”

“Rodriguez!”

 _Thank God._ Jesse thought, twisting to see Gabriel standing in the hallway with what looked like breakfast.

“I would appreciate if you didn't break Jesse's other arm” he said flatly, levelling his officer with a stern look.

“My apologies, Commander Reyes” she said releasing him and standing, “I was not aware we were taking on recruits at the moment and I found a stranger wandering around outside of the Officers quarters” she glanced down at Jesse with a flat expression before offering him a hand to his feet.

“We're not, Jesse is a special consideration” he said “You okay, Jesse?”

“Yeah, nothing broken” he said patting himself down carefully before accepting the coffee Gabe held out for him with a quiet 'thanks'

“What I like to hear. I hadn't sent out a memo yet but Jesse and I have both moved into the Officers quarters and Jesse will be training here once his arm is healed and Angela signs him off. Pass it on to McKenzie when you see him”

“Yes, sir” she said with a nod, accepting the other cup of coffee.

“Thank you” he replied turning to Jesse as Rodriguez took her leave. “You sure you're okay? She's not known for being gentle” he said looking him over with concern “Your arm okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just startled I guess... I was coming to see if you were up”

“Up and about, sorry, if I'd known you were going to be up this early I would have let you know I was unavailable for a few hours... since you're up do you want to join me for my morning run? We can walk it, I'll give you a tour” he offered.

“Sure, a tour would be appreciated” Jesse said sipping his coffee “I'm not going to get decked again am I?”

“Nah, I think you're good” he chuckled, handing Jesse a breakfast bar while taking a bite out of his own “Might as well start at the officers lounge,” he said pointing off in the direction Rodriguez had taken, “we can drop of your mug and pick up water bottles for the track”

Jesse just nod an okay, wandering a long beside him, keeping an eye out for anyone who might try to tackle him again though.

The lounge turned out to be a large room with kitchen and dining room taking up one side while a couch and a pair of arm chairs surrounded a TV on the other side. Rodriguez was sat at the table and it was only now that Jesse noticed she was wearing an oversized hoody that looked suspiciously like the one Gabe and himself were currently wearing. She had her bare feet perched on the edge of the seat while she held the mug of coffee Gabe had given her in one hand, a datapad lay against her lap as she caught up on memos.

“Morning, again” she murmured not looking up.

“Morning” Gabe repeated amused, “Here, Jesse, if you get hungry or need a snack out of meal hours help yourself to what ever you find in here” he said tapping the fridge. Jesse frowned a little but just gave a nod, watching as Gabriel tapped cupboards, giving him a rundown of what he would find where.

He jumped when something cold and wet touched his hand and looked down quickly in surprise.

A pair of big brown eyes peered back at him before nudging his hand again.

“...Howdy” he breathed before dropping to a squat in front of the dog, stroking it's head almost in awe “Y'didn't tell me you had a dog” he said skritching behind it's ears.

“McFrenzy didn't come up in conversation” Gabriel said lightly watching him “Also, we don't have a dog if anyone asks. There is a strict no pet rule”

“Secret Pupper, got it” he said, smiling when Frenzy sniffed at his face, “McFrenzy?” he asked glancing up briefly.

“His name is Frenzy, his handler is McKenzie, Gabe thinks it's funny” Rodriguez said looking over at them.

“You really are terrible with names” Jesse grinned up at Gabe before turning back to the dog.

Gabriel laughed at that, leaning against the counter and watching them. Jesse was smiling and talking quietly with the dog as he rubbed his ears and moved his hands down to pet his cheeks. It was probably the happiest he had seen the teen and he wasn't in a hurry to interrupt. Instead he looked to Rodriguez, she was watching Jesse and Frenzy over her mug.

She glanced over at him after a moment, rolling her eyes with a faint smirk when he flashed her a grin.

“So, you're living on our turf now, will we be seeing you here more often?” she asked.

“I imagine so, I'm not walking all the way over there for my morning coffee” he shrugged, “Why? You not want me around?”

“On the contrary, I'm sure everyone will enjoy seeing you around more” she said lightly, “Will you be moving your office here too?”

“I haven't decided yet” he admitted “It makes sense, I could split my office hours between here and there” he considered. “We'll see how things go, you ready to move, kid?” he asked nudging Jesse's boot with his foot.

“Oh, sure, sorry” he grinned up at him, adjusting his hat.

“Alright, later Rodriguez” he said with a wave, “McFrenzy” he added patting the dogs head as they took their leave.

“Later Gabe, Jesse”

They walked the long way through the Blackwatch HQ so that Gabriel could point out the different training rooms and rec hall. The halls and corridors where quiet as not many people were out and about it seemed. They heard some training going on but Gabe told him the place could get pretty busy during the day.

By the time they made it outside Fareeha was waiting, sitting on one of the walls surrounding the entire base.

“Morning, Fareeha” Gabriel said warmly, smiling when she looked up at him and gave a little yawn.

“You're late” she pointed out “And your room is empty, did you move?”

“I am and I did” he confirmed, “Jack and your mom weren't comfortable with Jesse moving in when they don't know him that well and I wasn't comfortable letting Jesse stay so far away”

Jesse was a little worried she would blame him for that but she accepted it easily.

“Are you still going to come make your special breakfast?” she asked then grinned at Jesse “When ever Gabe gets back from a mission he makes us special breakfast, Jack sometimes makes pancakes too”

“Of course” Gabe grinned ruffling her hair “But we have to work for it, you want to help me show Jesse the best route?”

“Sure” she beamed “Then, later can I draw on your cast, Jesse?” she asked looking up at him.

“I promised didn't I?” he smiled making her grin.

The walk actually took them out of the grounds completely. Gabriel explained that, although they had a running track within the grounds, he preferred to take his run out where he had scenery. He said that he did a lot of thinking while he ran and his thoughts flowed freely while he was running the nature routes rather than the flat tracks.

The views were impressive and the morning air was nice. Jesse had never been a morning person or a running person but there was something refreshing.. freeing in the differences between home and Switzerland.

He glanced to Gabe, the man was smiling, Fareeha's arms around his neck as he gave her a piggy back ride. The pair were talking happily, laughing and joking. It was sweet and it put him at ease. He smiled faintly and glanced down.

“You okay there, Cowboy?” she asked getting his attention.

“I'm just fine, little lady” he replied tipping his hat to her playfully making her laugh.

Their chatter continued easily as they walked, Gabe smiled to himself as he half listened to them, just happy that Jesse seemed to be having a good time, between meeting a dog and making a friend at least today had started well for him.

“Is that Angela?” Fareeha asked after a moment, pointing a head on the trail. Sure enough, the doctor was sitting against a rock at the side of the path, poking at her phone. “Angela!” Fareeha called waving over Gabe's shoulder.

She looked up, clearly surprised but she waved to the younger teen.

“Everything okay, Doc?” Gabriel asked, noticing the way she was resting her foot in front of herself, eyebrows furrowed in a tell tale sign she was hurting.

“Ah, I'm sorry Commander Reyes, I took a misstep and I sprained my ankle” she admitted “I also managed to shatter my phone screen when I fell so I wasn't able to call anyone” she explained as Gabe placed Fareeha down and crouched in front of her.

“May I?” he asked, she hesitated before giving him a nod and he carefully checked her ankle. “This is really swollen, Ang, you sure it's not broken?”

“I can't be sure without an Xray, but I'm pretty sure it's sprained” she winced faintly as she watched Gabriel check it over, barely touching her and when he did it was almost impossibly gentle.

“I think we can both agree that you can't walk on this, Doc” he said eventually, “I know you're more comfortable with Jack so if you prefer I can call him out to come and help you back, we'll wait here with you, or if you're alright with it, I can get you back. It's up to you, no hard feelings either way” he said sitting back.

Jesse noticed as she chewed her lip thoughtfully, glancing to Fareeha before making her decision. “If you do not mind, I'd be grateful for the help” she said carefully, Gabriel gave her a little smile and a single nod.

“Sorry, Fareeha, looks like you're walking the rest of the way” he said as he helped the doctor onto his back instead.

“No worries, I can run this track myself” she grinned leaning conspiringly closer to Jesse and speaking in a loud stage whisper “I just like to make Gabe carry me sometimes”

“The betrayal” Gabe gasped as he stood up, adjusting his hold “You okay, Wings?” he asked glancing over his shoulder at Angela.

“Yes, fine” she murmured quietly.

Gabriel didn't blame her for being unsure of him. He really hadn't been around her as much as the others had, and when she did see him or something with his name on it it was usually when he escorted one of his agents with gunshot wounds or other injuries, often times the reports that came with the injuries were vague at best. Angela was intelligent, she knew Blackwatch worked under the radar. She didn't like it and as such she hadn't taken a shine to Gabriel.

Jesse hadn't helped improve her suspicions on him but there was one person in particular who made her trust him, warily. Fareeha, and by proxy, Ana.

Ana trusted Gabriel and Angela trusted Ana.

“What were you doing all the way out here anyway?” Gabriel asked after a moment.

“Running?” she offered in confusion, “Am I not supposed to be out here?”

“No one really comes out here” Fareeha offered padding along beside them and looking up at Angela “Pretty much everyone except uncle Gabe and I run on the tracks I the training square"

“Oh, I don't like running in circles” she shrugged a little “I like the freedom of running outside I suppose?”

“That's what Gabe says” Fareeha grinned, “I like it out here”

“I guess it's an unpopular opinion, but I hate running” Jesse offered getting a snort of amusement from Gabe.

“That's unfortunate kid, because running is going to be a big part of your early training”

“Y'know, I had guessed that” he said amused.

They continued to chat amicably for the rest of the walk, Angela only really joined in when a question was aimed her way or if Fareeha coaxed her into talking. They were almost home when Gabriel's phone rang, he handed it straight to Fareeha.

“Tell them we're almost back” he instructed.

Which led to her talking excitedly with Reinhardt until they got to the base.

“Gabe, are we taking Angie to the medbay first?”

“Yeah, better get her ankle checked out, grab some painkillers and the like. I'm sure they wont starve if breakfast is a little late”

“....Reinhardt says he has already starved” she chuckled.

“Tell him to get Jack to make his pancakes first then” he smirked.

“Don't keep everyone waiting because of me” Angela said quickly, “Once I'm in the medbay I can sort myself out”

“I can wait with you if you like?” Jesse offered “I aint a doctor but I can grab things that you point at rather than have you struggle around by yourself”

He was pretty sure she was about to refuse when Gabe spoke up, stepping back while Fareeha held the medical wings door open for him.

“Good idea, Jess, that way I can go get started before Reinhardt decides to come eat al of us” he smirked as he placed Angela down carefully, “let us know if you need anything”

“Don't be too long!” Fareeha grinned then turned to Gabe “Race ya!” she grinned already running out the medbay doors.

Jesse rocked on his feet, tapping his leg faintly after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “So, um, how can I help?” he offered as Angela propped her foot up and leant over. Silence for another moment, he thought she might just ignore him until she eventually huffed in frustration with herself.

“Help me remove the shoe?” she asked glancing up at him.

“Yes, ma'am” he murmured taking a knee and loosening the laces as much as possible before very carefully wiggling the shoe free. “Damn, Doc, that looks painful” he winced, “What next?”

“See that cart,” she pointed “Wheel that over so I can see if its broken” he did as he was told, keeping out of the way and helping out only when she asked. She set the machine up and then frowned, she obviously didn't like asking for help. “Could you press that button? I need to be still for the xray”

“Sure thing, Doc” he said looking it over, finger hovering over the button he assumed she meant.

“Yes, that one” she said carefully. The scan was over quickly and she pulled the screen closer to study it. She didn't speak again until Jesse pressed.

“So uh.. what's the prognosis Doctor? … she gonna make it?”

“Actually, you're going to have to amputate” she said deadpan, without taking her eyes from the xray.

“Wait, what?” he asked surprised, caught off guard when she smirked faintly.

“I'm joking, it's only sprained. Rest, ice, compression and elevation is all it needs” She glanced around and pointed to a drawer “There are some ankle support sleeves in there”

“Sure, and what about the mini heart attack you just gave me? What would you give me to treat that?” he asked moving over to where she pointed, poking through before picking out a pretty high tech looking support.

“Why is it so fancy?” he asked handing it over and waiting as she pulled it on carefully, wincing to herself.

“It has adjustable temperature settings, I set it for ten minutes of ice compression then twenty minutes without. It will help reduce the swelling” she explained.

“So no bag of frozen peas?” he asked.

“No, no frozen produce” she said resting back with a sigh. Jesse looked around the medbay again spotting one of the folded up wheelchairs and moving to set it up. “Wait, I don't need-”

“You said rest and elevation” he pointed out “at least use it to get too and from breakfast?”

“....Fine” she grumbled, reluctantly accepting the hand Jesse offered her as she shifted into the wheelchair. Jesse stood behind the chair ready to help push with his one free hand. “Alright, Doc, you'll have to direct me, I have no idea where we are going, I haven't had the tour of this building yet”

“I'll give you directions” she agreed with a little smile.

“Have you had one of these breakfasts before?” he asked as he followed a long behind her, “Sounds like a big deal”

“I haven't but Fareeha told me about them. Gabriel is the best cook apparently and he goes all out for breakfast when he comes back from a mission. All the founding members are there”

“And they invited us?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Seems like it” she hummed, pointing at a turn a head, already he could hear a booming voice and some quiet music. “That's Reinhardt, you haven't met the others yet?” she asked glancing back at him.

“No, Ma'am” he replied, wincing at how loud the laugh was.

“He's a giant teddy bear, he's loud but he's very friendly” she explained, “you'll get used to him”

Jesse didn't reply to that, he was too busy fighting down his nerves now, he was about to bail, he'd meet Gabe back in the Blackwatch building when he was done..

“Hey!” Fareeha said brightly, two boxes under one of her arms as she jogged to catch up to them so she could open the door for them. “Everything okay?” she asked looking up to Angela.

“Everything is fine, just a nasty sprain” she explained as they rolled into the kitchen. Jesse helped Angela into a spot big enough for her wheelchair to fit in while Fareeha hurried to Gabe putting the boxes up onto the counter.

“Here you go, Uncle Gabe” she said brightly.

“Thanks, sweetheart” he replied glancing back from the stove.

“Jesse this is Reinhardt, Reinhardt, Jesse” he introduced, waving a spatula between them then turning back to his cooking, “and of course you and Jack already met”

Jack was sitting with his back to Gabriel, reading something and drinking from a mug. He didn't respond and seemed to be too engrossed in what ever he was reading.

That or he was ignoring Gabe.

Jesse murmured a quiet, 'good morning, sir' to Jack then turned to Reinhardt.

“Nice to meet you, sir” he said offering him a hand and wincing faintly at the tight grip when it was tightly taken and instantly lost in the much larger hand.

“And you, I have heard a few things about you” he replied amicably enough, releasing his hand only when Fareeha wiggled under his arm to take the seat between Reinhardt and Angela.

“Good things?” he asked, taking the seat at Angela's other side.

“I was telling him about you” Fareeha smiled, “I told him you were a cowboy” he couldn't help but smile back, slowly relaxing again he turned, watching Gabe's back as his commander busied himself with cooking. Humming and dancing a little. Every so often he would start singing quietly along with the music and really just seemed to be enjoying himself.

Jesse kept glancing nervously to Jack though. They hadn't spoke to each other at all since he had got there. Were they just not talking after the argument? Had they argued again before he got there?

Maybe Jack just didn't like conversations at the table?

He glanced up when the door opened again.

“Good morning, family” Ana greeted, stretching a little. Jesse was taken back by how soft her tone was, trying not to stare and otherwise seem small as she wandered in. “What happened to you, Angela?” she asked petting her ponytail as she leant to kiss Fareeha's head.

“I tripped on my morning run, just a sprain” she explained looking up with a smile.

“Good thing we have the best doctor then” she teased then tapped the back of Jesse's hat making it fall over his eyes.

“Good Morning, cowboy” she said gently, surprising him into spluttering.

“G-good morning, ma'am” he said as he pushed his hat back in time to see her kiss Reinhardts cheek while he put one of his huge hands on her shoulder to give her a little squeeze.

What surprised him most however, was when she wandered up to Gabriel.

“Good morning, Papí” she grinned kissing his cheek and hugging him from behind when he leant to the side for her to do so.

“Morning, mamá bear” he replied “Think you can get this one to engage?” he asked using his spatula to gesture to Jack over his shoulder.

“He brought his work to the table again?” she asked glancing at the back of the blonde's head.

Jesse couldn't help but stare, looking to Angela and raising an eyebrow questioning. The doctor just smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

“Alright, Jack, you know the rules” Ana said putting her hand flat over the datascreen and pushing it back against the table, “No work during family meal time”

“Ah, Ana” he blinked “I was almost done”

“You can finish after breakfast, it'll be just as almost done then” she said tapping him on the top of the head with the datapad as she confiscated it from him. He sighed faintly before glancing around, as if he only just realised the others were there.

“...Morning.. what happened, Angela?” he asked causing everyone to laugh.

“She's said twice, Uncle Jack” Fareeha giggled.

“I'm sorry, I was distracted.. clearly” he apologised, “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, Commander, just a sprain” she repeated.

“So distracted he forgot to make pancakes” Gabriel spoke up as he placed a couple of plates in the centre of the table. Jesse chuckled faintly at the apron the Blackwatch Commander was wearing, pink with 'Kiss the Cook' written across it in bold letters.

“Need help, uncle Gabe?” Fareeha asked watching him.

“Just make sure Reinhardt doesn't eat everything before everyone gets something” he teased.

“I will eat her if she gets between me and breakfast” Reinhardt replied playfully, grinning at Fareeha. Gabe returned with some more plates of food, kissing Jacks cheek as he leant beside him to put them down.

“Morning, Sunshine” he grinned before running his fingers through blonde hair and roughing it up.

“Morning” Jack replied, swatting at his hand with a grin on his face.

It was all so very domestic.

Jesse watched and reached over to help Angela reach a plate she wanted but didn't make a move to help himself until Gabriel sat next to him and told him to do so. The cowboy was torn between only eating a small amount so he didn't seem greedy and risk being scolded or just shovelling as much food into his mouth as possible.

Gabe had told him he could help himself in the Blackwatch kitchen if he got hungry outside of meal times... and he had a few snacks that Gabe had given him that he had squirrelled away just in case. He'd play it safe now. It was hard for him to really accept but he was pretty sure Gabriel wasn't going to make him skip meals or go hungry for days.

The chatter at the table ranged from a TV show that Ana and Reinhardt had been watching together to stuff they had watched on the news to the walk that they had taken in the morning.

“That reminds me,” Gabe said wiping his hands off and picking up the two boxes that Fareeha had brought in for him, “these are for you” he handed one to Jesse and one to Angela, “Just connect it to your previous account and it'll be up and running instantly” he explained going back to his food while Angela and Jesse unboxed shiny new phones.

“Thank you, Gabriel” Angela smiled getting a little shrug.

“They're just standard issue, everyone in Overwatch gets one” he explained.

“Well, they're a little fancier than standard” Ana rolled her eyes a little “We recommend our agents use them as they have extra security against hacks and malicious intent”

“What's up, Jess?” Gabriel asked after watching him just look his over slowly, he turned it on but he didn't type in any passwords or profile names.

“Oh, nothing, thank you!” he said quickly, “Really, Im grateful I've just never had a phone, I don't have a profile” he explained.

“Oh, that's not a problem, want me to set one up for you?” he asked offering to take the phone. He scooted in his chair so he was facing Jesse, and Jesse did the same so he could watch what he was doing, though his view was upside down.

“Don't you need a bunch of personal information to set up an account?” Angela asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I had to read through Jesse's files before I could take him in so all of that info is still all up here” he said tapping his temple briefly before his hand returned to the phone and he tapped away, filling in the personal information that Jesse didn't know by heart.

“What do you have a photographic memory or something?” Jesse asked glancing up at him.

“I guess, sort of” he shrugged, “I think it's called Eidetic memory? Though I'm not sure if it's even that, I think I just have good memory recall”

“He has a brilliant memory” Jack amended for him, “and a beautiful mind” he teased.

“Flatterer” Gabe grinned across the table at him briefly.

“Alright, info is in, you just have to give yourself a username and password, once you do that you can access your account from any phone as long as you remember your login” he explained handing the phone back to Jesse.

“..Cool” he murmured hesitating while he thought for a moment then tapped in a username and password.

“Cool,” Gabe repeated, “It'll generate a number for you, tell me what it is then I'll send over everyone's contacts”

“How come they're allowed phones at the table?” Jack asked Ana making her roll her eyes.

“They're almost done eating and they're not shutting out the rest of the room” she nudged him, “You zone out when you're reading” she pretended she didn't notice Gabriel flipping Jack off across the table.

Once Gabriel had Jesse's number he sent over the contacts for himself, Jack, Ana, Rein and Angela as well as Rodriguez and McKenzie. They all came with little Blackwatch or Overwatch symbols.

“Thanks,” Jesse repeated flicking through the phone checking out its features and apps and such, he went back to eating after a moment, still poking the phone with one hand.

“Gabe gave me one of my first phones too” Jack said after a moment, getting Jesse's attention, “My second phone, my first I left at home when I moved out for Military School”

“Yeah and the first thing he did was start taking selfies and photo's of everything” Gabriel smirked. Chatter continued on easily until they were all finishing up. Gabe tilted his hand and checked his watch, “After breakfast I have to go to my office and finish some paper work, you want to explore until I'm done? Or do you want to wait for me to finish up our tour?”

“I'll wait with you” Jesse replied quickly.

“It'll be boring sitting around in my office” he warned and Jesse shrugged.

“I'm sure I can get a game on this thing” he grinned waving his phone.

“Alright then” he said lightly standing and gathering their finished plates to take to the sink, “I will catch you all later”

“Thanks for breakfast, uncle Gabe!” Fareeha smiled.

“We need a catch up later, Gabe” Jack said carefully making Gabriel pause then nod, picking up on the tone and figuring Jack wanted an explanation for his switching quarters.

“Yes, sir” he said, “Later”

-o-o-o

Later came and went so Jack made his way to Gabe's office. A little vexed that the other hadn't came to him when he was done.

He was even more surprised when he was greeted with a quiet 'hush' as Gabe held a finger up, indicating for him to stay quiet. He frowned, raising an eyebrow questioningly, gaze following Gabe's finger as his fiancé pointed to the raggedy old couch he had saved from their early days.

Tucked up on the couch was Jesse, fast asleep from the sound of his deep breathing, his hat covering most of his face.

“Again?” Jack whispered.

“He didn't sleep last night” Gabriel replied just as quietly.

“He must feel safe around you, he falls asleep so easily when you're with him and can't sleep when you're not”

“I can't exactly blame him, Jack, the kid probably hasn't felt safe in years” he said finishing typing up his information on Uncle Buck. Jack sighed faintly, leaning against Gabe's desk, watching the sleeping teen curiously, like he was looking for something.

“I don't know what you see in him” he admitted after a moment, “We have seen and helped so many kids in need, what makes this one so special?”

“I don't know” Gabriel admitted, “I don't know what it is, I just know that there is something”

“I have seen you jump through flames, dig through rubble and run through bullets to help people, Gabe, but I've never seen you like this”

Gabriel tapped his stylus against his lip, looking over at Jesse thoughtfully.

“I guess the difference is that those people just needed my help.. Jesse needs _me”_ he said carefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on there will be the occasional OC pop up specifically in Blackwatch, I just don't know how to write a story involving Blackwatch without OCs when we only have Gabe and Jesse (and possibly Gerard?) as known Blackwatch agents.
> 
> I was really nervous about this chapter which is why its taken so long to post. It's the longest and has the most characters and sets up a few things for later in this sort of story verse (not necessary this story)
> 
> Feedback always appreciated


End file.
